


Love among demons

by sundaeflower



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 1880, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fanged Four, Historical, Insane Drusilla, Pre-Series, Sire Drusilla, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, William turns into a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaeflower/pseuds/sundaeflower
Summary: From the outside it may look almost like a heartbroken young lad in the tender embrace of his newfound lover. Nobody knew it was the kind embrace of death itself.





	Love among demons

**Love among demons  
**

_strange, but true **  
**_

»I need more than a vampire with blood and lust in his eyes.« (dark prince)

.

She can‘t tell him _run_ to save himself from a life full of darkness, loneliness and cursedness. From the demon living in the dark, waiting to pounce on him. The sane girl inside her sceams, scratches at the black panes that once were her eyes, but no word is coming past her lips. She only smiles and follows the demon that lives inside _her_. It leads the way and she is prey to it, like she is prey to Angelus. Always prey, never the hunter. Never really was, ’til now.

She feels a sort of power rushing through her when she thinks about this dashing stranger in front of her who‘s looking at her with cute and confused eyes. So sweet, so innocent and soon to be hers with neck and crop and blood.

_Wicked._

His heart is doing little pitter-patter-y sounds, she can hear it crystal clear. It‘s music in her ears and she quietly begins to hum, too silent for him to hear in his panicked state. It‘s beating for her, she causes the pretty little flutters his heart makes and it‘s _entrancing_.

He‘s too beautiful to die tonight, so she slowly sucks him dry, savors every bit of his life, because it‘s the least she can do for the girl in the shadows of her mind ( ~~she needs to be sane~~ ).

In some way she saves him and herself this night.

.

Instinctively, with the last strength left in him, he latches on to her exposed neck right in front of him and drinks with large gulps from her sweet undead life. His blunt teeth hurt just a little bit as he tries to tear through the skin to taste more of it, but not enough to leave bruises.

It was a long time ago when someone last drank from her.

She moans slightly, closes her eyes and grips the back of his head to keep him firmly pressed to her body. From the outside it may look almost like a heartbroken young lad in the tender embrace of his newfound lover.

Nobody knew it was the kind embrace of death itself.

Would he be in his right mind he‘d be disgusted with himself for drinking _human blood_ , but the blood loss had already taken his toll on him, so he didn‘t dwell on the question. All he could do now was drink and swallow until he felt a bit more alive.

He shudders one last time and then collapses in her arms to a pile of lifeless limbs and joints.

And she can‘t help but smile in the face of death.

„Shush, my sweet boy. Mummy‘s gonna take good care of you now.“ She leans into him, places one delicate finger on his lips and begins to sing him to sleep with a lullaby well known to her.

.

He tries to get air into his lungs as he gasps for breath, suddenly wide awake, but not yet aware of his surroundings, and notices it doesn‘t work. There‘s no air for him to breathe, no life for him to take in. He panics at first, but then he simply stops trying and realises that he‘s doing just fine without having to actually use his lungs.

His heart lies awfully quiet in his chest.

His face feels different than usual and he begins to touch it with his hands, There are ridges, sharp edges and – _where are his bloody brows?_

„Ouch“, he cuts himself on his razorsharp teeth and watches in bewilderment as tiny drops of blood well from his finger.

Looking across the room to find something familiar he sees a young lady sitting cross-legged a few feet away from him, watching him with fascination in her eyes like a little child that‘s just opened it‘s greatest christmas present.

„Excuse me, ma‘am, can you tell me where I am?“ His own voice sounds strange in his ears and he stops and thinks maybe it‘s his damn sharp teeth that distorts it.

„You‘re under the moon, by my side, right where you belong, my dark prince. The sun has stopped shining for you. Don‘t worry, it‘s still going to taunt you. It always does and it never stops.“

The words don‘t make any sense to him and he stares at her face that looks familiar but slightly otherwordly to him. Her skin looks almost transparent because of the pale moonlight that reflects in the window nearby and captures her face in a sharp angle. He can‘t make out her exact features, but he can tell that something‘s not right.

„What‘s your name? I know you, don‘t I?“

She flashes him a wicked grin, disentangles herself elegantly from her sitting position and begins to slowly retreat backwards to the illuminated room in the background, all the while beckoning him with one finger to come to her.

Momentarily he laughs disbelievingly to himself and lets his head slowly fall to his chest. Is this woman trying to seduce him?

„Look, I just want to know who you are, ’s all I want.“ She makes a frantic gesture with her hand and simply puts one finger to her lips before she vanishes out of sight. He sighs one last time and intends to follow her to the other room. Except his feet don‘t seem to carry him. His knees buckle and he ungracefully falls to his knees.

His vision swims before his eyes and his hands desperately search for something to help him orientate. Bit by bit he manages to crawl to where he last saw her, the light of the other room never far from his eyes.

Finally he reaches the door frame and he sees a bit clearer now in the dimly lit room, where she is sitting on the edge of the bed, legs slightly apart, her head thrown back while her arms steady her slender torso behind her back, watching him with hooded eyes and a coy smile on her pouty lips.

 _Take me_ , her body seems to whisper, but he barely has any strenght left in him and there‘s an itch in his throath and a hunger in his belly he can‘t quite seem to put together.

„C‘mere, William, come to mummy.“ She thrusts herself upwards with one final jolt of her wiry body and opens her arms wide to both sides, so that they almost reach the bed posts. All the way she keeps her eyes closed and displays a soft expression on her face like she can see things he can‘t.

A lopsided grin steals itself across his full lips and he does as he‘s told. Blood calls for blood. It whispers faintly in him, reducing him to animalistic instincts. He reaches the bottom of her white skirts, white and pure he only ever saw the women on weddings wear, and starts to fumble under it to get to her creamy white skin, which calls to him in some bizarre way. First, her expression remains the same as before, as if she‘s under a spell, but suddenly she jerks and opens her eyes, pupils enlarged. She almost looks shocked, like she didn‘t expect him to touch her. But what else was her point, really? Bloody _woman_.

„What, ya don‘t like it? Should‘ve mentioned it earlier, my dear.“ She only keeps watching his attempts with an entranced look in her eyes and laughs in a low voice when he testingly gropes her breasts through her dress.

Suddenly she jerks away from him again when she feels sharp teeth graze the nape of her neck. He‘s still hungry, poor William, she can see that, but the obvious doesn‘t reach her cloudy mind. She tenderly lays her slender hands against his chest and pushes him softly away from her.

„Na na na, Willy. I‘m not your food. Naughty, naughty ...“, she taunts him and skims her index across his protruding vampire teeth.

There‘s noise and feet shuffling coming from the entrance of the little house and in the twinkling of an eye Angelus is leaning against the door frame, watching the scenario with raised eyebrows and an amused expression.

„Angelus!“ There‘s no telling if she‘s really shocked to see him or only playing him as she abruptly keeps her hands to herself, but she‘s nonetheless excited to see him. William is still at her feet, lying half across her lap, his face at the height of her rapidly rising and sinking breasts like she still has something to breathe for.

„Yes, I‘m back. You seem to get along with your … fledgling, Dru. But maybe you should feed him before he kills you both. Don‘t play with your food.“

Drusilla can hear the high, clear laugh of Darla in the background after he said those words, mocking her.

„Oh, nasty me. Silly. Of course.“ Her eyes turn to saucers, as if surprised, and she nods eagerly, and then croons, „Come with me, sweet William. Mummy will catch ya something to eat.“ Her face is only a hairbreadth away from his and she looks deeply and longingly into his eyes and then implies to bite him with a rough sound coming from her throat. He‘s still too ravenous to understand what she means, but he is mesmerized by her vibrance and so he follows her every move as she rashly rises from the bed. She awkwardly (and slightly ashamed under Angels‘ watchful gaze) captures his cold hand in hers (too cold, still too cold, silly her) and leaves the room with her new fledgling and freshley-turned vampire mate.

Angel watches the two of them leave the house in a hurry; Drusilla is walking so fast that William can only stumble behind her and runs into various items standing in his way which land on the floor with a loud crash, until the door falls shut with a sudden slam.

He shakes his head.

He never thought Drusilla would go through with her plan to get herself a playmate. She had always complained about how he and Darla leave her to herself and that there‘s no room for her and that overall she‘s bored to death, but he never really thought that she would‘ve the guts and the _wit_ to do so. Well, maybe there are some flaws in his masterpiece, he smiles to himself.

He walks up to Darla in the living room, who‘s currently watching herself in her hand mirror. She briefly glances away from it and assigns him with a ’I told you so‘ look.

„I don‘t think the little vampire will last long. Drusilla will be the death of him. Of course, she already was, _funny enough_ , but, you know. She wouldn‘t be what I‘d call a _reliable_ sire. She‘s a lunatic, but she‘s your burden. It‘s surprising she‘s now twenty years old, with her _crazed_ mind.“ Darla emphasizes her last words with quotation marks she draws into the air.

Angel consideres her with a crooked smile.

„Told you she‘d be my masterpiece.“

.

With William in tow she slips into the darkness of the night and blends in with the crowd that is still out on the streets. Pretty little people with pretty little veins, pumping blood from their hearts. She stops and beams up at his dirt-caked face. She still hadn‘t bothered to clean his face and other body parts after he digged himself out of his own grave. Did he remember? Of course, but first she has to find someone to eat. She never was so frantic and on the edge in her whole life and un-life, but it was the first time she was a mummy and she has to take care. Has to be perfect, not broken.

„Who do you want, Willy? A soft lady bird, an innocent child? I can offer you the world. Tell me, tell me!“ She pulls at the hem of his shirt and her excitement is infectious. He can only still stand on his own to feet because of it. He slowly begins to understand where his hunger comes from, but he‘s still new to the world.

„How?“, is the only response he can give. His voice is already husky and bearly audible. All around them the night is still young and the people are walking by with no care in the world, enjoying the nightlife on the street. A few feet away a gaslamp is casting it‘s yellowish light onto a young couple who is obviously devouring each other. He quickly looks away.

„Your demon knows how to feed. Trust him and pick who you want, William. There‘s enough for both of us.“

Her eyes sparkle and she looks at him with rapt attention, like a mother watching her childs‘ first steps.

All the sensory impressions are still too much for him – a young vampire – and he can‘t decide for himself. He‘s never done that, never saw others as prey. But that‘s what they were in his vampire eyes. Prey. Food. _Life_.

He slowly licks his lips and focuses his gaze on the couple in the light of the gaslamp. There‘s more life in them than in his companion. He doesn‘t understand now why he wanted to bite her earlier. No life in her, but still there‘s blood running through her veins. He briefly looks sideways to his lady – who he still doesn‘t know the name of – and pulls her with him. He whispers into her ear, „Promise me, when we‘re done, you tell me your name, darling.“ He winks at her and instead of answering she presses her body intoxicatingly closer to his.

„I‘m cold. Catch us something warm, Willy.“ He only smiles quietly and wraps a possessive arm around her.

.

The two young people didn‘t know what happened to them.

They moved quick as lightning and pulled them inside the barn nearby. Drusilla offered the young lad to him and he gladly took him in his embrace. Fear emanated from his very pores and it was the first time he could actually smell it. He didn‘t even know fear had a scent, but apparently there was plenty to learn with his new senses. He savored every bit of that moment.

Drusilla watches him attentively while she clamps a hand over the womans mouth to keep her from screaming. She nuzzles her neck, but doesn‘t dare to bite yet. She waits for William to make his first move. Her face suddenly changes into that of a demon and he supposes that‘s what he'd looked like the entire time. Yellow eyes, rough ridges where the eyebrows should be and sharp teeth. She almost has cat-like features when she looks like that.

Still unsure of what she expects from him, he imitates her and his face plus his fangs hover over his neck.The jugular is pulsing invitingly, but he pauses for a short period of time. He casts one last glance towards Drusilla as if to reassure himself he's doing the right thing before he concentrates on the fresh human neck before him. Tentatively he works his mouth and then slowly bends down for what looks like a kiss on the neck. His lips find their place and at first he only sucks on dry skin, but soon his sharp fangs break the surface and his eyes widen slightly in shock to taste blood for the first time. And it‘s not that bad. In fact, it‘s the best things he‘d tasted in his whole life.

It has a sweet and at the same time salty taste to it and he begins to suck relentlessly. The blood flows freely into his opened mouth and he lifts his head slightly to meet eyes with Drusilla, only to see that she just watches him with a mesmerized gaze and the struggling woman in her grip. Why doesn‘t she drink?

But he‘s too absorbed in his own doing to watch her any longer. The blood running down his throat suddenly quenches the fire in his belly. He‘s not aware of the body going limper and limper in his arms as he continues to sink his fangs deeper into the skin, all the while making a mess out of his victims neck and nearly ripping his throat out.

After a while the body automatically falls out of his grip and lands with a hard crunch on the stone floor, blood glistening and dripping down his fangs. Giving it one last look of mild interest, he licks his lips to taste the last drops of blood smeared around his mouth. Drusilla is still drinking and he slowly walks up to her, meets her eyes for a brief second, wondering if he's allowed to join. The lust for blood is still strong in him, but his hunger is nearly slaked. He bites her a bit under where Drusilla's keeping her teeth lodged, over her collarbone. She tastes different, but the essence is the same. The young woman is moaning desperately and twitching weak in their strong hold, barely alive anymore, but her soul refuses to let the body go.

This time he feels the life fade from the body, but before it can fall out of their grasp, Drusilla spans her neck with both of her hands and snaps it with a faint cracking noise.

She giggles slightly, then looks up to him almost shyly. He cocks his head curiosly. This woman's a dead walking riddle to him, but he's sure he'll get to it. She walks a few steps in his direction, climbs over the dead body between them and splays her blood-covered hands on his chest as she's standing nearly as tall as himself. All of a sudden she cranes her head, slldes her bony fingers around his neck right to the base of his skull where his short brownish hair starts to curl  and presses her soft lips against him.

He's caught by surprise and at first he doesn‘t kiss her back, only watches her head move before him. It‘s his first kiss, but it feels natural coming from her, like he‘s done this a million times before. He can feel his face shed the demon mask almost without his assistance and he lets himself fall into the moment to carefully press his lips back against hers. He‘s filled to the brim with blood, but he thinks there‘s still a place for her inside him. Their kiss is a bit clumsy at first, but she seems to know what she‘s doing and he relaxes and lets her guide him. Then, another fire bursts to life inside him and it has nothing and at the same time everything to do with blood. He gets bolder and begins to kiss her more viciously and licks his way inside her delicate mouth. She's gasping and moaning at his reaction, gets a fistful of his short caramel-coloured hair in her fingers and tugs slightly on it to detach his mouth from hers. She seems to want something to say, but the words do not come easily to her; she bites her lips and keeps staring at his mouth.

„Mhm?“, he utters languidly as he slowly detaches himself from her, „What is it, luv?“

She then leans closer into him, her mouth going for his ear and her cheek resting against his.

„Drusilla", she whispers dreamily like that name doesn't belong to her.

„‘That your name, pet?“, he asks with a soft smile playing around his mouth.

„Yesss“, she almost hisses and playfully wiggles her head from side to side as if to hypnotize him.

„Beautiful name for my beautiful dark princess“, he says.

The small smile that'd crept to her lips now breaks into a full, carefree one where he can see her straight teeth without the game face and it‘s the first time her eyes are not glassy. They have a clear and vibrating look to them and he feels already hypnotized. He doesn‘t care if she‘s not in her right mind (he figured it out for himself that she couldn't), or whatever, but to him she‘s the most beauitful thing the night has to offer.

And he‘s going to keep her.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are borrowed from the song "Dark Prince" by Young Heretics (listen to, it's so beautiful!). From it's atmosphere I think the songs fits perfectly for Spike & Dru, but the lyrics fit more for Angelus & Dru. And, of course, the title for this story is borrowed from a line in the comic series "Spike & Dru".
> 
> It was so much fun to write Drusilla! I love her character. She has this air of tragedy around her, but she's still pure evil. A traumatized vampire and an entrancing character. 
> 
> Spike was my first favourite character after starting to watch Buffy a few weeks ago. Such a complexity in him and his development as a character is amazing. I love him & Dru together, no question, but I also like Spuffy. But still, Spike & Dru have this very loving relation to one another that should've lasted longer, or at least we should've seen more of it. Their journey was mesmerizing. But of course they drifted too far apart by the course of the series and now it makes more sense that Spike should be with Buffy. But James Marsters and Juliet Landau both said that they'd gladly do a reunion of their characters.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like my little story. It's just my interpretation how the night turned out which William was turned. It's also the first time I wrote a story so long completely in English. What a ride! I'm still new to it, so please correct me if something sounds not quite right. I did my best and even researched a bit for British slang words. 
> 
> Lots of love to all who read this! I appreciate your feedback very much. :)


End file.
